The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric power converters and, more specifically, to systems and methods for controlling and improving electric power converters.
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems and Non-LED lamps (e.g., fluorescent lamps and halogen lamps) rely on semiconductor power converters to perform various power conversion and operational applications. This may involve regulating the voltage and/or the current of such power converters. Unfortunately, in certain semiconductor power converters in which the input current is chopped, for example, in boundary conduction mode (BCM) power conversion applications, any form of power factor correction may lead to higher total harmonic distortion (THD) in the output signal of the power converter. Such a scenario may thus lead to decreased power signal quality and integrity. It may be useful to provide an improved semiconductor power converter.